


Hit-and-run

by LilyYlvis



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Accident, Brotherly Love, Gen, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, brofeels, bycicle, hit-and-run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyYlvis/pseuds/LilyYlvis
Summary: Bård is the first one to arrive at the office that day. It was nice weather, so on days like this Vegard came by bicycle instead of driving with Bård. When Vegard is already almost two hours late, Bård starts to get a little annoyed that he didn't let him know anything. But then Bård gets a phone call from the hospital... Lots of brofeels! <3





	Hit-and-run

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn't post anything in a while, but I had exams and had to study a lot. But now it's summer break, so I'm going to have lots of time to write again :). I'm not completely satisfied with the beginning, but yeah. I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> x Lily

It was going to be a long day today. Bård and Vegard had tons of work to do at their office, since they were preparing a new show. And of course they had to play on festivals this summer, so they had to rehearse for that as well. Normally Bård picked Vegard up in the morning to drive to work, but since the weather was starting to be good, Vegard chose to take his bicycle to go to work. Bård was the first one to arrive at the office. That was something new, because most of the time he was the one to make them late. First of all he went to take a drink, since he was thirsty and then went to his desk and turned on his computer. He started looking through some documents that were on his desk and sighed. So much to do, he thought by himself. He decided to handle those documents later. First he wanted to write out some ideas for their show. 

Bård's pov  
Finally I am at the office. So much work to do today. Luckily Vegard will be here soon to help me out. He is good with computers and stuff, I don't really have patience for all those things. I get annoyed fast when those things don't want to work with me. Oh well, Vegard will fix it. Where is he actually? I know he took the bicycle this morning, and I know it can take a little longer, but I'm here for almost an hour now, and he is still not here. Strange.

Vegard's pov  
The weather is nice. With this kind of weather I just love to go to work by bike. I only have to go through a few more streets and I'll arrive at the office. I use my left arm to indicate where I want to go. But the car behind me sees me too late, and he hits my wheel, which makes me fall hard to the ground. I'm hurting everywhere. I can feel some blood on my head. My elbow is hurting like hell, my ribs too. The next thing I hear is a car driving away with full speed. The bastard doesn't even help me. Fuck, and I was already late. I try to get up slowly, but I start to see black spots. The only thing I could hear from far away were sirenes, then everything turns black. 

An hour later...

 

Bård's pov  
I'm kind of mad right now. Vegard is not here yet. He's almost two hours late. He should've let me know if he was sick or something. I guess during lunchbreak I'm going at his house to see what's wrong. Suddenly my phone starts ringing. Hmm.. strange, a number I don't know. Should I pick up? Well, I better pick up, maybe it is something important.  
I pick up and say hello. On the other side is a woman's voice. She asks me if I'm Bård Ylvisåker and I confirm. Then she starts talking slowly to me. What she tells me nearly makes me jump out of my skin. Vegard has had an accident and is in the hospital. I quickly ask her which room he is in and if I can see him. She says it's okay, so I write down the number and hang up. I take my jacket and get into my car and start driving towards the hospital. 

No one's pov  
Bård arrives at the hospital and goes to the reception to ask which way he has to go to reach his brother's room. She explains him that he has to take the green elevator and then to the left, at the end of the hallway. Bård took the elevator and went to his brother's room. When he entered the room, he saw Vegard was sleeping. His arm was in a cast and he had stitches on his head. (this last sentence sounds a bit weird to me but okay). He went to sit down in the chair next to his bed and took his hand. Then a doctor entered the room.

“Mr. Bård Ylvisåker?” he said.  
“Yes, that's me. How is my brother? What does he have? Is it bad?” Bård asked, half panicking.  
“Easy, easy mister. It could have been worse. He got hit by a car. His elbow is broken as well as a few ribs. And a minor cut on his head. He also has a mild concussion. Apart from that, he is fine. We'll keep him in the hospital today, tomorrow he can go home, but he has to rest until all the symptoms of the concussion are gone. He has to take it easy for six weeks because of his broken ribs.” the doctor explained.  
“I'll make sure of that, I'll make sure he gets enough rest.”  
“All right. Have a good day mister Ylvisåker.”  
The doctor left the room. Bård was looking at his brother, who was still asleep. He was still holding his hand. Bård started to feel a little tired and fell asleep on the chair, with his brother's hand in his hand. After a good 30 minutes Bård woke up again. Vegard was squeezing his hand softly. 

“Hey, Vegard...” Bård said, with a sleepy voice.  
“B... Bård?” Vegard asked, a bit confused.  
“Shhh... easy, I'm here.” Bård started stroking his brother's hand to comfort him.  
Vegard tried to sit up but directly regret it.  
“Ow, ouch. I'm hurting everywhere... what happened?”  
“You don't remember? You... got hit by a car.”  
“Oh... yes... I remember now... I wanted to go left, and then a car hit my wheel. I tried to get up to go to the office... but next thing I remember is that I saw a car drive away as fast as it could. And the next thing I know is that I'm here...”  
“WHAT?! THE CAR DROVE AWAY?! WITHOUTH HELPING YOU?! WHAT A FUCKING ASSHOLE!! THAT MAKES ME SO MAD!” Bård screamed.  
“Bård... p... please don't scream... my head hurts...” Vegard said, squeezing his eyes shut.  
“Sorry... it just makes me mad, what if you died over there?”  
“s okay... I'm not dead... but I'm hurting so badly...”  
“I can believe that, your elbow is broken, you have a few broken ribs, a concussion and a big cut on your head.”  
“Oh.. well that explains it. Shit, what about our shows and the festivals and... OW....”  
“Easy Vegard, you have to take it easy. Don't worry about all of that. I'll post something on Twitter later today to explain the fans what happened. You have to rest for the next couple of weeks the doctor said.  
“Mmmh... okay... I'm tired...”  
“Sleep a little. It's good for you. I'll be here when you wake up.”  
“Okay, thanks Bård.”  
“No problem.”

Vegard fell asleep very fast. Bård took another look at his brother, and felt tears coming. He started crying. What kind of asshole doesn't stop when he hits someone?  
Vegard woke up after a few minutes, because Bård was blowing his nose loudly. He wanted to ask him to be a bit more quiet because of his head, but then he saw his eyes. Completely red because of crying.  
“Hey... Bård... are you okay? You cried...”  
“Oh, Vegard... sniff... when I got... sniff... that phone call... I thought... I really thought you were almost dead... and then you told me that bastard didn't even help you and....”  
Vegard moved a little bit towards the right side, to make place for Bård.  
“Oh, Bård... come here...”  
“I'm going to hurt you when I come to sit there.”  
“No, no you won't, it's fine, come here.” Vegard assured.  
Bård went to sit next to his brother on the hospital bed.  
Vegard put his good arm on his back and started to rub it softly.  
“Hey... Bård... it's okay, shhh... it's okay. I'm here, and I'm going to recover. It's gonna take a little time, but in a few weeks I'm as good as new.”  
“Yeah...”  
Then suddenly a man and and old woman entered the room.  
“Hello? And who are you two?” Vegard asked, confused.  
“I'm the person who called the ambulance. I wanted to see how you are.” The woman said.  
“That's kind of you. And who are you?” Bård asked to the man.  
“Well... I'm... I'm the person who... who caused this whole situation... and...”  
Bård didn't let the man finish his sentence. He jumped up and ran straight towards the man and gave him a hard punch in the face.  
“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT YOU ARE! YOU NEARLY KILLED MY BROTHER, YOU KNOW THAT?????!!!! LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE BASTARD!”  
Even though Vegard's head was hurting like hell, Vegard started screaming too. But not to the man. He yelled at his brother.  
“BÅRD! STOP IT! LET HIM GO! LET HIM EXPLAIN IT, PLEASE. COME HERE NOW!”  
Bård came to his senses and went to sit next to Vegard again.  
“Go on..” Vegard said to the man.  
“Well... I didn't see you, when you wanted to go left, I was blinded by the sun... I noticed when I hit your wheel. Then I panicked and drove away. But I'm sorry. I went back to where it happened, because I saw this woman coming out of her house, to call the ambulance. She told me she stayed with you the whole time untill the ambulance was there. Then she suggested of coming here, to apologize. Look, I know I should have stopped, but I was in a complete state of panic and... well, I apologize. I'm really sorry about what happened. I'm going to pay all the hospital costs for you. And I'm going to the police to tell what I have done...” the man said.  
“Well, apologies accepted. I appreciate it that you came here to tell your story. You panicked, panic is a natural reaction.” Vegard said.

“Yes... but I shouldn't have done that...” the man answered.

“INDEED YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE! YOU HAD TO MOVE YOUR ASS OUT OF THE CAR AND HELP HIM!” Bård shouted angrily.

“Bård...” Vegard said.

“No, let him. I would react like that too.” the man said, guilt in his voice.  
“I think it is time for us to go.” the woman said.  
“Yes... well, lady, thank you for calling the ambulance for my brother. And to you, mister asshole. I hope this opened your eyes. I hope this made you think.” Bård said.

“Yes...” the man answered. Then they left.

“Bård... did you really had to be so hard on him? He was feeling guilty...”  
Bård sighed.  
“I'm sorry... I know... I shouldn't have punched him in the face, but I was so angry of what he did to you...” Bård said, again feeling tears coming up.

Vegard noticed. Then he saw again, tears slipping out of his brothers eyes. He started rubbing his back again.

“Oh Bård... you shouldn't have punched him indeed... but on the other hand... I'm glad to have you. By the way, nice left one.” Vegard said, with a smile on his face.  
It made Bård laugh a little. Bård put a hand on his brothers head and started to stroke his hair softly. It made Vegard feel relaxed and after a few minutes he fell asleep.  
Then Bård started thinking to himself while looking at his sleeping brother:  
“I can't put it in words, but you are everything to me. We fight sometimes, we get on each other's nerves, but you are also the one who is always there for me. You are precious. I wouldn't know what to do or where I would be without you. I don't like it that you saw me cry today, but I guess that is a bit my weakness. I can't stand it when somebody hurts you. I love you.”

Bård continued to stroke his brother's hair. After a while he got tired to and fell asleep. His head resting against Vegard's head. They slept like that the whole afternoon. And of course, at night, Bård stayed with his brother. The next day Vegard was allowed to go home. Bård went with him. When they arrived at Vegard's place, Bård made the sofa as comfortable as possible, since it was too painfull for Vegard to go upstairs. He also put a matress for himself next to the sofa, made sure his brother had something to drink and to eat. He carefully slipped a pillow under Vegard's head, and covered him with a blanket.  
“How are you feeling now Vegard?” Bård asked.  
“I'm still tired, and everything still hurts, but I feel already better then yesterday. I'm happy to be home. And I'm happy you are here. Makes resting way less boring.”  
“Good. Do you have everything you need?” Bård asked.  
“Yes, thanks Bård. I appreciate what you do for me.”  
“It's nothing. You would do the same for me.”  
“Sure I would. Oh, and about yesterday... sorry for shouting at you. I felt bad for it afterwards.”  
“I kind of deserved it, I guess... I'm calm now, and I realize the guy was really sorry. He really meant what he said over there. Shouldn't have acted that way, but it was just... I was so angry.”  
“I know... it's all right now. Need a hug?”  
Normally Bård wouldn't hug his brother, but now he really needed one.  
“Yes.” he said.  
“Come here then, but be careful for my ribs.”  
Bård moved closer and Vegard hugged him. He had to admit that it felt nice sometimes, this kind of brotherly hugs.

“If you don't mind, I'm going to sleep a little now... I'm really tired, because of the concussion I guess.” Vegard said.

“Sure, just try to sleep. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here.”  
“Thanks, and Bård, you should get some sleep too. It was an emotional rollercoaster yesterday, as well for you as for me.”  
“Yes, I'm going to sleep too. And if there is anything you need, wake me up.”  
“I will. Thanks. I love you, little brother.”  
“And I love you too, dark haired matador.”

in the following weeks Bård took care of Vegard and gave him everything he needed. He stayed with him untill he was completely recovered.


End file.
